Hinata No More
by Xaphrin
Summary: Mitsune decided to leave Hinata Sou and move across town to Juuban district... what happens when one Tenoh Haruka is atracted to her? (Love Hina and Sailor Moon Crossover )


Hinata No More

KOBAN WA MINNA-CHAN! How are all of you on this magnificent day? Is it snowing where you are, because trust me, I'm quite sick of all this white crap I see out side. Okay, now this story is stupid, dumb, and idiotic. And for all of those out there who enjoy seeing Michiru and Haruka together this fic is not for you! WELL, with that being said! I must make some announcements: I do not own Sailor Moon or Love Hina. So! You all have fun now! Ja ne!__

            Mitsune smiled as she looked up from her luggage. A tall, beautiful young woman stood in her doorway and watched her every move.  Her brown eyes were sad as she watched the sandy blonde put some more things in her suit case, then handed her a bottle of sake when Mitsune asked for it.

            "Awe, now come on, Naru-chan," Mitsune said, trying to be perky, "You've gotta be sick of my by now."

            "Mitsu-chan, you know I could never be sick of you," Naru spoke softly. Mitsune smiled again.

            "Naru-chan, I'm only a city away, it's not that bad!" Mitsune laughed heartily as she tossed a brassiere in the case. 

            "But… it won't be the same without you."

            Mitsune closed the suitcase and walked over to where Naru stood, "I'll come back for a visit soon." She hugged her friend, then picked up the suitcase. "Tell Keitaro good-bye for me!" She walked out of Hinata Sou, never looking back.

            "Haruka!" Michiru yelled. Haruka looked up from the paper into beautiful aquamarine eyes and sighed.

            "What?" 

            "You're not helping!" Michiru growled and began pacing around the living room. Michiru was a very beautiful woman with eyes like the sky, and hair the color of the sea. She was the best violinist Haruka knew, and the most talented artist. 

Haruka had heard her say something about a major job for a mural, but she hadn't been paying attention. She wanted to see who had won the latest race… whoever had won, got to race her next week.

            "Well, how do you feel about it?" Haruka questioned, setting down the paper. Her finger's itched to pick it up again and tune Michiru out.

            "I've never pained anything that large before!" Michiru paced around Haruka's chair, "They said I have to answer them by tomorrow, the Fuhutaras want to start renovation in a week." 

            "Michiru, you're not going to get any decisions done if you don't calm down," Haruka said calmly, crossing her arms over her chest to keep from playing with the paper's edges. 

            "I know!" Michiru whined and paced around.

            Haruka rose and took Michiru's shoulders, "Michiru, take the job. It'll be good experience for you and I'm sure you'll love doing something different."

            Michiru looked up into Haruka's deep blue eyes and smiled, then hugged her. "This is why I love you so much!" She kissed Haruka deeply, then went to make diner, smiling the whole time. 

            Haruka smiled, then sat down and looked at the racing. Hm… Kinobuku had won. He was tough… but not as tough as Haruka…

            Mitsune smiled as she walked into the fruit parlor, bustling with all types of people. Over at the counter she saw a familiar sandy-haired man arguing with a young woman with brown hair.

            "Motoki-chan!" She laughed running up to him, "Look how you've grown!" She ran around the counter and hugged the taller man, who was laughing by now.

            "Mitsu-chan!" He hugged her back, "I haven't seen you in a while, How've you been?"

            "Eh… so-so. Aunt Nasane said she'd give me a job if I talked to her, think she'll still be open on the offer?" Mitsune asked.

            "Of course! She'd be glad to have you. She's in the back if you want to talk to her," Motoki jerked his thumb behind him and she smiled.

            "Yeah! Arigato, Moto-chan!" Mitsune walked past the two re-arguing siblings and into the kitchen, where Aunt Nasane stood over a pot of soup. Mitsune grinned.

            "Auntie Nasane! Mitsu-chan's back!" Mitsune smiled. Nasane Fuhutara whipped around and hugged Mitsune tightly. 

            "MITSU-CHAN!" She screeched like a siren. Mitsune smiled and hugged her aunt back.

            "It's good to see you too, Auntie Nasane!" 

            "So what are you doing here? How've things been at Hinata Sou?" Nasane questioned her niece.

             "Things at Hinata have been fine, and I'm here to ask a favor of you," She looked up questioningly into her aunt's eyes, "Can you give me a job?"

            Nasane looked surprised, "Of _course! I promised you one before! You can even stay with my family until you get a place of your own!"_

            Mitsune smiled, "Thanks a bunch, Auntie Nasane! When can I start?" 

            "Tomorrow if you want!" Nasane grinned, hugging her niece again. Mistune smiled happily, she was glad to be on her own again.

            Haruka decided to walk to the fruit parlor with Michiru, figuring she'd need the mental support. The parlor was bustling with people as usual, as they walked into the building. At the counter stood a woman Haruka had never seen.

            She was about as tall as Michiru with short, sandy hair, and deep smiling brown eyes. Haruka watched her carefully. She was very pretty is a… in a different kind of way. Something that she's never seen before. She was talking to Motoki as Haruka and Michiru walked up to the counter.

            "… So how's-"

            "Excuse me?" Michiru asked with pride, she had noticed Haruka's stare on the young woman and decided to take action. The woman turned  to around and Michiru noticed she was wearing a small pin that said 'Hello! My Name Is Mitsune!'. 

            "Konnichiwa!" Mitsune smiled, "How may I help you?"

            Haruka smirked for a mere second at her, then felt Michiru's angry stare and became stone-faced once again.

            "I'm here to see Fuhutara-sama about the mural," Michiru stated. 

            "Oh! Hai! She mentioned something about that," Motoki said, "Want me to go get her, Michiru-san?"

            "Hai. Arigato, Motoki-san," Michiru said calmly. 

            "No prob. Mitsu-chan, watch the counter, okay?"

            "That's what I'm paid for!" Mitsune smiled as he walked into the back to retrieve his mother. Mitsune smiled at the two strangers. "So, have you two known Motoki long?" She questioned.

            "Just a year or two," Haruka shrugged, "I've never seen you around here."

            "Ah! I just came from the other side of town! I'm Konno Mitsune!" She held out her hand and Haruka shook it, feeling the soft skin confirm to her own.

            "Ten'oh Haruka," She smiled back at Mitsune.

            Michiru looked angrily at Haruka as she took her hand away. Mitsune turned to her and smiled again, "So, who might you be?"

            "Kaoh Michiru," She stated firmly, taking Haruka's hand in her own. 

            "Konnichiwa, Michiru-san!" Said a voice from behind Mitsune. 

            "Konnichiwa, Fuhutara-sama," Michiru said to the woman. 

            "Why don't you come with me into the back. Haruka-san, why don't you stay out here and  have drink or something? I don't want you to be bored while we're in here yaking away at boring art stuff," Nasane said cheerfully, then pulled Michiru into the back before she could protest. 

            Mitsune shrugged, "So what will it be?"

            "Coke?"

            "Sure," Mitsune grabbed a glass and filled it with Coke for her. "So? What's there to do around this part of town?"

            Haruka shrugged, "Not much. I'm usually off racing or something."

            "You race? Like what? Horses? Or do you run?" Mistune seemed intrigued by this. Haruka laughed.

            "Cars."

            "Really? That's cool, Hang a sec okay?" She walked around the counter to refill a young woman's glass of water, and Haruka got a good view of her outfit. Tight black pants and a plain tight blue top. She smirked for a moment, watching the sway of her hips as she walked. 

            'She's… _something else…' Haruka thought, watching as she walked back up to the counter._

            "So what do you do?" Haruka questioned. 

            Mitsune shrugged, "Work here. I hate it… but it pays the bills!" 

            "So-" Haruka began but was cut off when she saw a familiar sea-haired woman came from the back rooms. 

            "Domo-arigato, Michiru-san," Nasane said. Michiru smiled.

            "It's my pleasure! So I start next week?" Michiru questioned.

            "Hai! Arrive here early!"

            "Don't worry I will!" Michiru turned to Haruka, "Come on, Haruka-chan."

            Haruka was dragged off by Michiru. She yelled out to Mitsune before she left, "It was nice to meet you, Mitsune-san!"

            "Nice to meet you too, Haruka-san!" Mitsune waved before the doors closed behind them. 

            A beautiful woman with long, deep green hair and deep garnet eyes, looked up from the table at Haruka. She'd barely touched her dinner all night, and her mind seemed some where else. Also, Michiru had been in a pissy mood all night. Something had to have happened between the two.

            "Haruka? Will you pass the butter?" She questioned.

            "Yeah, here Setsuna," Haruka said, passing the butter to her. Michiru looked up and glared at Setsuna.

            "_What? Are you saying my cooking isn't __good enough, __Setsuna?" she snapped._

            Setsuna sweatdropped. "Nani? Iie! Michiru, your cooking is wonderful as always… I just wanted butter on my roll!"

            Michiru stood up and walked out of the room angrily, "I don't have to take this! I'm going to the study!"

            Haruka glanced up, then back down at her diner, still left untouched. Setsuna's gaze flitted from the door to Haruka. 

"Okay!" She finally spoke, "What is going on with you two?" 

             Haruka looked up, "Nani? Nothing. Doushite?" 

            "Because you haven't touched your food, nor said a word, and Michiru is being a total bitch. What the hell is up?" 

            Haruka would never admit to anyone her little infatuation with Mitsune, especially not to Setsuna. Setsuna would chop her head off and roast her. She just shrugged, "I guess she's a little jealous."

            Setsuna raised an eyebrow, "Of what?"

            Haruka blushed, "I don't know."

            "You lie," She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the sandy-haired woman at the end of the table. 

            "A little harmless flirting, if you must know!" Haruka snapped.

            "Haruka!" Setsuna scolded.

            "Oh, like _she doesn't flirt with other people. Of __course Michiru is the perfect person."_

            "Haruka, I didn't say that-"

            "No, you didn't. But, why does she get to flirt and I have to be the one who stays in the back and wait?"

            "Haruka-"

            "Forget it, I'm going to bed," Haruka growled walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs, into the bathroom. She stripped off her clothing and turned on the water, hotter then usual. 

            The heat seemed to float away her troubles and problems from the day. But thoughts of Mitsune crept into her mind. She couldn't help it… Mitsune was unlike any woman she'd ever met. She was beautiful… and had some sort of attitude about her that just locked into Haruka's mind.

            "Haruka?" A soft voice asked. Haruka's eyes shot open to find Michiru in front of her. She looked sad and reached out to touched Haruka's hair and face.  

            "Michiru-" Haruka was stopped as Michiru kissed her. 

            "Aishiteru, Ruka-chan," She whispered. Haruka's heart melted as she took Michiru into her arms.

            "Aishiteru, Michiru-chan," Haruka whispered back. The two stood in the shower, holding, kissing, and loving each other.

            Mitsune jumped up from bed, washing her face and throwing on some clothes. She was late for work. 

            "Shit!" She yelped tripping over her clothes. "I need to do some laundry!" She rolled to a halt, stood up, and grabbed some sandals. Then ran out of the apartment, down the street and into the parlor. 

            "Sorry, Auntie Nasane!" She called out.

            Nasane looked up and smiled, "It's okay, no one's here yet anyway. Just don't make it a habit, okay?"

            Mitsune smiled, "Promise!" She hopped behind the counter. 

            "Don't forget, Mitsune, the muralist is coming today to work on her painting."

            "I didn't!" How could Mitsune forget? Last time she came… she brought along the most attractive person. Mitsune thought she was very… cute. 

            "Fuhutara-san!" A soft voice called when entering the building. Mitsune looked up into the delicate face of the woman.

            "Ohayo, Kaoh-san!" she smiled, "Nasane is in the back. You can go back there if you want."

            Michiru glared for a moment at Mistune, then dragged Haruka back there with her. Mitsune shrugged and began to clean the counter like she did every morning. She waited for Haruka to come back. Talking to her was… different then talking to any other person she knew. 

            In several moments Haruka returned with a coke in her hand. She looked strangely back at the door way. She shook her head and sat down in front of Mitsune.

            "Ohayo, Mitsune-san. How've you been?" She questioned.

            "Bored. Haven't seen you in a week, how've you been?"

            "Good, I won my last race." She said it like it was no big deal.

            "Hey, that's awesome." 

            "I guess so. So what's been going on around here?"

            "Not much, Auntie Nasane is getting all worried about the renovations, so she's been going psychotic every time we try to talk to her," Mitsune laughed.

            Michiru came out, talking to Nasane. She glanced evilly at Mitsune, who simply rolled her eyes and turned herself back to her work. Harmless flirting, and she's was going all possessive.

            'More like _possessed,' she thought, sighing. She watched as Haruka walked off with Michiru, and went behind the drop cloth to begin the work on the mural. _

            Mitsune went about her job, and after several hours, a sandy-haired woman appeared. She looked very shocked and exasperated all at the same time.

            "What is it?" Mitsune questioned, filling a glass of coke for her. 

            "Never getting in the way of an artist, she'll kill you," Haruka plopped down on a stool in front of Mitsune and sighed. "She's so difficult."

            Mitsune laughed, "Don't worry, I know how you feel."

            Haruka looked up into Mitsune's sly brown eyes and raised an eyebrow, "So where did you come from anyway?"

            "Huh? Oh! The other side of down. I used to live in a girl's dormitory," She shrugged, "Working about the same work I do now. Have you lived here all your life?"

            Haruka nodded, "Yeah. I can't imagine living any place else."

            "Mitsune!" A voice called from the doorway. Mitsune glanced up and laughed. 

            "Keitaro!" 

            Haruka whipped around to see a man about her height, with deep brown eyes and hair. 'Who… is that?' Her mind growled. 

            "Mitsune, you left without saying good bye to me," Keitaro approached her. 

            Mitsune shrugged nonchalantly, "True. But I left without saying goodbye to a lot of people." 

            "Shinobu misses you too, ya know," he sat down next to Haruka.

            Mitsune grinned, "Haruka-san, I'd like you to meet Keitaro. He's the caretaker at Hinata Sou."

            "Hello," Haruka said calmly.

            "Hello," He said back, then turned to Mitsune, "Come back, Mitsu-chan."

            "I can't, I like it here," She stated. 

            "Everyone misses you, even Motoko." 

            Mitsune rolled her eyes, "Forget it, I've got work to do." She gave his chest a push, resulting in his falling off the chair and onto the feet of a young woman.

            "Koneko," Haruka smiled softly. The girl was much shorter then Haruka, with long sun-colored hair and bright sky-blue eyes. 

            Mitsune felt a pang of jealousy at the nickname, and even worse when she jumped up and hugged Haruka.

            "Ruka!" She smiled. "I haven't seen you for a while."

            "I haven't seen you either," She turned to the man next to her, and glared "Hello, Kou-san." 

            The man next to her had long black hair and deep indigo eyes that sparkled as he glared back at her, "Hello, Ten'oh-san."

            "Keitaro, you're embarrassing yourself, get up," Mitsune laughed. Keitaro rose to his feet, blushing.

            "Gomen-nasi," He blushed, bowing to Usagi.

            "It's alright. Hello, I'm Usagi, and you are?"

            "Ooo, look Keitaro is making a new friend…" Mitsune teased. Haruka laughed with her. Keitaro turned around and glared at Mitsune, who only laughed harder at his misfortune. 

            "Konnichiwa, my name's Keitaro," He bowed again.

            "It's nice to meet you," Usagi chimed, shaking his hand. 

            "I'm Kou Seiya," Seiya butted in. Usagi was his girlfriend. This… Keitaro guy can get away from her _any time now. _

            "Hello," He shook Seiya's hand firmly. He turned around to face Mitsune, "I've got to go, Mitsu-chan. I promised the girls I'd be back at the dorm soon."

            "Alright. I send love to them! Ja ne!" She said as he walked out. "What a pain. I can't believe they're trying to get me to come back. I don't want to come back, I like it here."

            "I'm sorry," Haruka said. 

             Mitsune shrugged, "It's not your fault." 

            Haruka turned to the sun-blonde next to her and smiled. "Koneko, how've you been?"

            "Good. What about you? I'm guessing Michiru took the job then, ne?"

            "Yeah, she did. Koneko, this is Konno Mitsune. Mitsune, this is my… friend, Tsukino Usagi." Haruka introduced them.

            "Konnichiwa," Mitsune said, smiling. 

            "Hi!" Usagi said, then Seiya took her arm. 

"Come on, Usa-chan. It's Minako's birthday tomorrow, we have to get her a gift." Really he just wanted to get away from Haruka-san before she mutilated him.

            "I know! Hey, Haruka aren't you and Michiru-chan coming tomorrow?"

            "Of course!"

            "Mitsune, why don't you come?" Usagi questioned. Mitsune smiled for a moment.

            "Arigato, Usagi-san, but I really don't thin it's my place to come."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yeah. Maybe some other time, Ja!" She waved good-bye to them as they left.

            "She's nice," Mitsune said to Haruka. She nodded.

            "Yeah… her heart's as big as the world." She looked back at the door with affection and pride beaming from her. 

            "Are you… in love with her?" Mitsune questioned.

            Haruka looked appalled. 

            "Gomen! It wasn't my place to ask!" Mitsune blushed.

            "Odango? No way could I ever be in love with Odango!" Haruka laughed, "She's like a little sister to me, and besides, she loved that raven haired bastard." 

            Mitsune laughed, "I take it you two don't get along."

            Haruka grunted, "That's putting it mildly. I'd like to tear off a piece of his anatomy every time I see him."

            "Ouch," Mitsune laughed again, "Why do you hate him so much?"

            Haruka shrugged, "Usagi can do better… but she really seems to love him."

            Mitsune shrugged, "At least she's in love."

            "Yeah…" Haruka smiled at Mitsune, who was walking around the counter to give some one their order. 

            Haruka smiled at her short jean shorts, and infamous top that stated: Don't Try Anyone Over 30. She watched the way her long, shapely legs moved across the place, then back to Haruka. 

            "You should come tomorrow," Haruka blurted out.

            "Nani?"

            "To Minako-chan's birthday party," She restated. 

            Mitsune laughed, "I don't know anyone."

            "Great way to meet people," Haruka offered. 

            "Thanks for the offer, Haruka-san. But, I can't."

            Haruka shrugged, and drank her coke-gone-flat, "Can't say I didn't try."

            Mitsune laughed, "Arigato, Haruka-san."

             "Haruka-chan!" Michiru, covered in paint came out from behind the drop cloth. Haruka looked up and smiled at her.

            "Michiru-chan, How's it coming?"

            "You left me!" She growled.

            "No," Haruka said back calmly, "You kicked me out. You said I was 'putting a damper on your artistic mentality'."

            "Hmph!" She sat next to Haruka, and glared at Mitsune on the other side of the counter, "Could you get me an iced tea." 

            It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Mitsune wanted to take the iced tea and pour it over her head, but instead got it for her like she asked. "Here you go." 

            "Arigato," Michiru said proudly. 

            Mitsune turned her back and rolled her eyes exasperatedly. Then she went around the rest of the restaurant, doing her job until Michiru returned behind the drop cloth. Haruka had gone with her, but gathering what she knew of Michiru, Haruka would be back at the counter in another half an hour. Or less.

            "…Alright! Forget it… I'm going!" Haruka walked out from behind the drop cloth again, grumbling about 'artistic mentality'. 

            "Michiru kick you out again?" Mitsune questioned, laughing. 

            "Hell yeah. I don't understand what her problem is," Haruka rolled her eyes. 

            "Artists… no one knows!" Mitsune laughed. 

            "Hey, Mitsune!" Motoki said, coming into the building. She looked up and smiled at her cousin.

            "Hey, Motoki! Wanna relieve me of my duties… since you're here early and all," She questioned. Motoki rolled his eyes.

            "Mitsu-chan."

            "Awe come on, Motoki…. It's only an extra hour," She batted her eyelashes at him.

            "Fine, go ahead. Just tell mom I'm here, okay?" He said.

            "Thanks a bunch, Motoki!" Mitsune walked into the back, then quickly came out.

            Motoki was grumbling as he put on his apron and stared at his pretty cousin. "You owe me though."

            "I know! I know! I promise, I'll make it up to you!" She grinned at him, then turned to Haruka. "Wanna tag along, or is Motoki your new talking partner?"

            "Sure, I'll come. I've just gotta go tell Michiru," Haruka disappeared behind the drop cloth. There were all sorts of yelling and then Haruka reappeared, looking pissed.

            "You okay?" Mitsune questioned.

            "She can be a real bitch sometimes…" Haruka growled, hissing some breath from between her teeth. 

            "Gomen," Mitsune said. 

            "Forget about it," Haruka shrugged, "She'll cool off later. So…"

            The two walked out of the parlor, chatting and having fun.

            Michiru threw open the door and stormed inside. There were sounds of laughter from the kitchen. Michiru stormed into the room, only to find Haruka and that blasted Mitsune girl. She sat on the counter, with sake in her hand. 

            Michiru was fuming even more. Haruka looked over at her.

            "Michiru-chan!" She smiled almost malevolently, "Nice of you to join us. Sake?"

            "Haruka, I need to talk to you _now…" Michiru asked, clenching her teeth._

            "Sure. Be right back, Mitsune," Haruka said, walking off with Michiru. 

            "What is she doing here!?" Michiru hissed, snapping around and glaring at Haruka. She just shrugged.

            "She was done with her shopping so I thought she could come back here for some sake. I didn't think you'd get all worked up over it."

            "Yeah, well… I am! You flirt with her all the time, and you just toss me off like I don't even exist!" She yelled.

            "Maybe I like being with Mitsune! She's a nice person to hang out with, and I _don't flirt!" Haruka growled. _

            "Oh really?" Michiru crossed her arms over her chest. 

            "Forget it… I won't even bother coming to watch you work," Haruka began to walk away.

            "Watch me _work?" Michiru hissed, "If I remember correctly. You __leave to flirt with __her!"_

            Haruka whipped around to stare at her, "You kick me out, Because, I'm 'putting a damper on your artistic mentality'!"

            "Yeah! And _you're putting a damper on our relationship!" She hissed. _

            "Forget it!" Haruka yelled, tossing her hands in the air. "I'm not going to result in pointing fingers, Michiru."

            Michiru was offended, "Pointing fingers!?"

            "Yeah! You're standing here, basically telling me that this … problem is all my fault!"

            "That's because it is!" Michiru hissed.

            "Oh _is it!? You know what, Michiru? Fuck you!" She yelled, then grabbed her keys and her coat and walked out of the house. Mitsune poked her head out from the kitchen. Michiru stood there yelling at the closed door with tears streaming down her face. _

            "Michiru-san?" Mitsune questioned. 

            Michiru looked at her, then sobbed some more and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Mitsune looked around at the apartment.

            "Oookay, well, I'll just let myself out…" She grabbed her keys and walked out of the apartment. 

            Michiru sobbed into her pillow. Why was Haruka so attracted to this stupid girl? Was it because she was prettier then Michiru? Nicer? More fun? Was it because her and Haruka shared interests? Haruka and Michiru were as different as night and day. 

            Haruka, the racer, the tough girl, the fighter. Michiru, the delicate one, the artsy type, the mystery. How had they lasted so long?

            "Michiru?" Setsuna questioned poking her head into the room. Michiru looked up at the beautiful woman.

            "Hai?" Michiru questioned, wiping her tears away.

            "I'm sorry…" Setsuna walked away.

            "I knew it was over… the moment Haruka looked at her. Why did I drag out all the pain?" She sobbed. Setsuna hugged her tightly. Michiru sobbed into Setsuna's shoulder. 

            "It'll be okay, Michiru-chan…"

            "Thank you for always being there for me, Setsu-chan…" Michiru pulled back slightly and her lips met Setsuna's in a searing kiss.

            Haruka raced down the freeway without a care in the world. Michiru had cut her last thread…

            "HEY!" came from next to her. There was a quick red motorcycle with an attractive woman on it. Haruka smiled slightly as Mitsune cut in front of her and off the freeway. Haruka laughed at this little game and followed her off the freeway to an apartment building. 

            "I love a good race!" Haruka laughed, as Mitsune hopped off her bike. 

            "So do I!" She smiled, then turned serious as she opened the door to her apartment building, "Listen, I'm sorry about Michiru-san. I didn't mean to make anything happen between you two."

            "It's okay… Michiru's jealous."

            "Of what?"

            Haruka blushed, "That I'm falling in love with you."

            Michiru smiled up at Haruka, "Wanna come upstairs?"

The End 


End file.
